Dicționar englez - român de termeni matematici
Dictionar Englez-Roman de Termeni Matematici A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A abscissa - abscisă absolute - absolut absolute extremum - extremum absolut absolute value - valoare absolută absolute value of a complex number - valoare absolută a numărului complex accuracy - precizie, exactitate, acurateţe acnode - punct izolat acute angle - unghi ascuţit acute triangle - triunghi ascuţitunghic add - a aduna, a suma addend - termen al sumei addition - adunare addition sign - semnul adunării adjacent angle - unghi adiacent, unghi alăturat adjacent side - latură adiacentă adjacent supplementary angles - unghiuri adiacente suplimentare adjoint - conjugat admissible - admisibil admissible solution - soluţie admisibilă affine coordinates - coordonate afine algebra - algebră algebraic equation - ecuaţie algebrică algebraic expression - expresie algebrică algorithm - algoritm algorithm for division - algoritm de divizare alternance - alternanţă alteration - alternare alternate angles - unghiuri alterne alternate exterior angles - unghiuri alterne externe alternate interior angles - unghiuri alterne interne altitude of a triangle - înălţime a triunghiului amplitude - amplitudine analogous - analogic analogical - analogic analogy - analogie analysis - analiză analyze - a analiza angle - unghi anticosine - arccosinus antisine - arcsinus applicate - aplicată approximate solution - soluţie aproximativă arbitrary - arbitrar arc - arc arccosine - arccosinus arc-length - lungimea arcului arcsine - arcsinus arctangent - arctangentă area - arie argument - argument argument of a function - argument al funcţiei arithmetic mean - medie aritmetică arithmetic progression - progresie aritmetică associative law - lege asociativă associative property - proprietate asociativă assumption - presupunere asymmetric(al) - asimetric asymmetry - asimetrie asymptote - asimptotă asymptotes of a hyperbola - asimptote ale hiperbolei average - valoare medie average value - valoare medie axiom - axiomă axis - axă B back-substitution - substituţie inversă bar - linie de fracţie base - bază base angle {of a triangle} - unghi la bază a triunghiului base vector - vector de bază basis - bază billion - bilion binary - binar binomial - binom binomial coefficient - coeficient binomial binomial expansion - descompunere binomială binomial formula - formula binomului biquadratic equation - ecuaţie bipatrată bisector - bisectoare bisectrix - bisectoare bounded interval - interval mărginit braces - paranteze figurate brackets - paranteze patrate branch - ramură bridging - translaţie brocken line - linie frântă C calculus - analiză matematică, calcul cancel - a simplifica canonical - canonic Cartesian coordinate system - sistem cartezian de coordonate Cartesian coordinates - coordonate carteziene central angle - unghi la centru central conic - secţiune conică centrală central symmetry - simetrie centrală centre - centru centre of the escribed circle - centru unei circumferinţe exînscrise center - centru change of variable - schimb de variabilă chord - coardă circle - cerc circumcenter - centrul circumferinţei circumscrise circumscribed figure - figură circumscrisă closed - închis closed interval - interval închis, segment coefficient - coeficient coincident - coincident collinearity - coliniaritate combination - combinaţie combine similar terms - reducere a termenilor asemenea common denominator - numitor comun common difference - raţie a unei progresii aritmetice common divisor - divizor comun common factor - divizor comun common fraction - fracţie ordinară common logs - logaritm zecimal common multiple - multiplu comun common ratio - raţie a unei progresii geometrice commutative law - lege comutativă comparation - comparaţie, comparare complementary angle - unghi complementar {până la 90o} complete induction - inducţie completă complete solution - soluţie completă complex number - număr complex computable - calculabil computation - calcul concave - concavă concave curve - curbă concavă concave function - funcţie concavă concentric circles - cercuri concentrice condition - condiţie cone - con congruence - congruenţă congruent angles - unghiuri congruente congruent figures - figuri congruente congruent polygons - poligoane congruente congruent segments - segmente congruente conic - secţiune conică conic section - secţiune conică conjugate - conjugat conjugate angle - unghi suplimentar până la 360o conjugate roots - rădăcini conjugate consecutive integers - numere întregi consecutive constant - constantă continuity - continuitate continuous function - funcţie continuă convex - convex convex curve - curbă convexă convex polygon - poligon convex convexity - convexitate coordinate - coordonată coordinate axis - axă de coordonate coordinate system - sistem de coordonate coplanar - coplanar coplanar vector - vector coplanar coprime numbers - numere reciproc prime corollary - consecinţă, corolar corresponding angles - unghiuri corespondente count - a calcula criterion - criteriu criterion for divisibility - criteriu de divizibilitate cross-product - produs vectorial cube - cub cubic - curbă cubică cubic curve - curbă cubică curve - curbă cut - secţiune cylinder - cilindru D data - date decimal - zecimal decimal fraction - fracţie zecimală decimal number - număr zecimal decision - decizie decomposition - descompunere decomposition of a fraction - descompunere a unei fracţii decrease - a descreşte decreasing function - funcţie descrescatoare deduction - deducţie define - a defini definition - definiţie degenerate - degenerat degenerate conic - secţiune conică degenerată degree - putere, ordin, grad, exponent degree of a polinomial - grad al polinomului denominator - numitor dependent - dependent derivative - derivată derivative at a point - derivată în punct determinant - determinant determine - a determina deviation - deviaţie, deviere diagonal - diagonală diagonal element - element diagonal diagonal matrix - matrice diagonală diameter - diametru diametrically opposite point - punct diametral opus difference - diferenţă differentiability - derivabilitate, diferenţiabilitate differentiable function - funcţie diferenţiabilă differential of area - element de arie digit - cifră dihedral angle - unghi diedru dilatation - delatare dimension - dimensiune direction - direcţie direction cosine - cosinus director directly proportional - direct proporţional discontinuous - discontinuu discontinuous function - funcţie discontinuă discriminant - discriminant disposition - amplasare distance - distanţă distinct - distinct distributive law - lege distributivă dividend - deîmpărţit divisable {by} - divizibil {prin} division - divizare division algorithm - algoritm de divizare divisor - divizor domain - domeniu domain of definition - domeniu de definiţie dot - punct dot product - produs scalar dotted line - linie punctată double root - rădăcină dublă dual - dual duality principle - principiul dualităţii E edge - muchie element - element element of area - element de arie elimination - eliminare elimination by substitution - eliminare prin substituţie elimination method - metoda eliminării ellipse - elipsă empty set - mulţime vidă equation - ecuaţie equation of a straight line - ecuaţie a liniei drepte equilateral - echilateral equilateral polygon - poligon regulat equilateral triangle - triunghi echilateral equivalent - echivalent equivalent figure - figură congruentă error - eroare escribed - circumscris, exînscris essential - esenţial estimation - estimaţie Euclidean algorithm - algoritmul lui Euclid Euclidean geometry - geometrie euclidiană Euclidean space - spaţiu euclidian evaluation - evaluare evaluation of determinant - calculul determinantului even - par even function - funcţie pară even number - număr par everywhere defined - definit peste tot exact - exact exact division - împărţire fără rest exact solution - soluţie exactă example - exemplu excentre - centru al unei circumferinţe exînscrise exclusion - excepţie existential quantifier - cuantor existenţial expansion - descompunere, dezvoltare expansion of a determinant - dezvoltare a determinantului explementary angle - unghi complementar până la 360o exponent - exponent, ordin exponential - exponenţial exponential equation - ecuaţie exponenţială expression - expresie exterior angle {of a triangle} - unghi exterior {al triunghiului} extremal - extremal extremum point - punct de extremum F factor - factor, multiplicator factor theorem - teorema lui Bezout factoring - descompunere în factori factorization - descompunere în factori family - familie field - câmp first derivative - primă derivată first-order equation - ecuaţie de ordinul întâi flow chart - schemă bloc flux - flux focal point - punct focal focus - focar foot {of a perpendicular} - picior al perpendicularei formula - formulă fraction - fracţie function - funcţie function of a complex variable - funcţie de variabilă complexă function of a single variable - funcţie de o variabilă function of several variables - funcţie de mai multe variabile fundamental - fundamental fundamental theorem of arithmetic - teoremă fundamentală a aritmeticii G general - general general form - formă generală general solution - soluţie generală general term - termen general geometric average - medie geometrică geometric locus - loc geometric al punctelor geometric mean - medie geometrică geometric progression - progresie geometrică geometry - geometrie grade - grad, exponent, putere greatest common divisor - cel mai mare divizor comun greatest common factor - cel mai mare divizor comun H half-angle formulas - formule ale jumătăţii unui unghi halve - a împărţi în două {în jumătate} height - înălţime hemisphere - semisferă hexagon - hexagon hexaeder - hexaedru hexahedron - hexaedru hill climbing - determinarea extremului homogeneous - omogen homogeneous equation - ecuaţie omogenă homogeneous system - sistem omogen horizontal - orizontal horizontal axis - axă orizontală Horner's scheme - schema lui Horner hyperbola - hiperbolă hyperbolic - hiperbolic hypotenuse - ipotenuză hypothesis - ipoteză I identity - identitate if and only if - dacă şi numai dacă image - imagine implication - implicaţie improper fraction - fracţie supraunitară incenter - centrul circumferinţei înscrise incircle - circumferinţă înscrisă include - a include inclusion - incluziune inconsistent - incompatibil incorrect - incorect increase - a creşte increment - creştere indefinite - nedeterminat independent - independent independent variable - variabilă independentă indeterminancy - nedeterminare induction - inducţie inequality - inecuaţie infinite - infinit infinite decimal fraction - fracţie zecimală infinită inflexion - inflexiune inhomogeneous - neomogen initial - iniţial initial condition - condiţie iniţială initial value - valoare iniţială inscribe - a înscrie inscribed angle - unghi înscris inscribed circle - circumferinţă înscrisă inscribed polygon - poligon înscris integer number - număr întreg integral - integrală integral curve - curbă integrală integrand - expresie de sub integrală integration by parts - integrare prin părţi integration constant - constantă de integrare inter-stage function - funcţie în scară intercept - segment intercept theorem - teorema lui Thales interdependency - interdependenţă interior angle - unghi interior intersection - intersecţie interval - interval inverse - invers inversely proportional - invers proporţional irrational number - număr iraţional irreductibility - ireductibilitate isosceles triangle - triunghi isoscel J jump - salt jump function - funcţie în scară K kilogram(me) - kilogram kilometre - kilometru known - cunoscut L law - lege law of composition - lege de compoziţie law of sines - teorema sinusurilor law of the excluded middle - legea terţului exclus least common denominator - cel mai mic numitor comun least common multiple - cel mai mic multiplu comun leg - faţă laterală Leibniz rule - formula lui Leibniz lemma - lemă length - lungime like denominators - numitori identici like signs - aceleaşi semne limit - limită limit value - valoare limită limits of integration - limite de integrare line - dreaptă line segment - segment liniar linear - liniar linear equation - ecuaţie de gradul întâi (liniară) linear function - funcţie liniară linear independency - independenţă liniară linearity - liniaritate local - local logarithm - logaritm lower limit - limită inferioară lowest common denominator - cel mai mic numitor comun lowest common multiple - cel mai mic multiplu comun lozenge - romb M magnitude - mărime main diagonal - diagonală principală major axis - axă principală many-variable system - sistem cu mai multe necunoscute map - imagine, aplicaţie mapping - imagine, aplicaţie meter - metru mathematical induction - inducţie matematică mathematics - matematică matrix - matrice matrix of the transformation - matrice de transformare maximum - maximum, maxim mean - medie aritmetică mean proportional - medie geometrică measurable - măsurabil measure - măsură median {of a triangle} - mediană member {of a set} - element {al mulţimii} minimum - minimum, minim minuend - descăzut minus {sign} - semnul scăderii module - modul monom - monom monotone decreasing function - funcţie monoton descrescătoare monotone increasing function - funcţie monoton crescătoare monotonic function - funcţie monotonă monotonous - monoton multiple - multiplu multiplex - multiplu, repetat multiplicand - deînmulţit multiplication - înmulţire, multiplicare multiplier - înmulţitor, multiplicator multiply - a înmulţi mutually - mutual mutually disjoint - mutual disjuncte N natural logarithm - logaritm natural natural number - număr natural necessary and sufficient condition - condiţie necesară şi suficientă negative - negativ negligible - neglijabil node - nod non-decreasing - nedescrescător non-degnerate - nedegenerat non-degenerate conic - secţiune conică nedegenerată non-degenerate conic section - secţiune conică nedegenerată non-linear - neliniar non-linear equation - ecuaţie neliniară non-orthogonal coordinate system - sistem neortogonal de coordonate non-periodic - neperiodic non-symmetric - nesimetric non-terminating decimal - fracţie zecimală infinită non-trivial solution - soluţie netrivială non-zero solution - soluţie nenulă normal - normală, perpendiculară normal to the surface - normală la suprafaţă normal vector - vector normal null-vector - vector nul null-matrix - matrice nulă null-set - mulţime vidă number - număr number line - dreaptă numerică numerator - numărător O oblique - oblic obtuse angle - unghi obtuz obtuse triangle - triunghi obtuzunghic octagon - octagon odd - impar odd-function - funcţie impară one-to-one - biunivoc open interval - interval deschis opposite interior angles - unghiuri alterne interioare order - ordine order of derivative - ordin al derivatei order of equation - ordinul ecuaţiei ordered pair - cuplu ordonat ordinal number - număr ordinal ordinate - ordonată origin {of coordinates} - origine de coordonate orthogonal base - bază ortogonală orthogonal coordnate system - sistem ortogonal de coordonate orthonormal basis - bază ortonormată oval - oval P pair - cuplu parabola - parabolă parabolic - parabolic parallel - paralel parallelepiped - paralelepiped parallelogram - paralelogram parallelogram law - regula paralelogramului parallelogram rule - regula paralelogramului parameter - parametru parametric form - formă parametrică parentheses - paranteze rotunde partial fraction - fracţie elementară partial-fraction expansion - descompunere în fracţii elementare pencil - fascicul pencil of lines - fascicul de drepte pentagon - pentagon per cent - procent perimeter - perimertu period - perioadă periodic decimal fraction - fracţie zecimală periodică periodic function - funcţie periodică periodic solution - soluţie periodică permissible solution - soluţie admisibilă perpendicular - perpendiculară pivot - axă de rotaţie, centru de rotaţie plane - plan plane geometry - planimetrie planimetry - planimetrie plus sign - semnul adunării, plus point - punct point of discontinuity - punct de discontinuitate point of inflexion - punct de inflexiune polygon - poligon polyhedron - poliedru polynomial - polinom positive - pozitiv possibility - posibilitate power - putere, exponent pre-image - preimagine preceding - precedent prime factorization - descompunere în factori primi prime number - număr prim pimitive - funcţie primitivă principal - principal principal axis - axă principală principal diagonal - diagonală principală principle of complete induction - metoda inducţiei complete prism - prizmă product - produs progression - progresie projection - proiecţie proof - demonstraţie proper factor - divizor propriu proper fraction - fracţie subunitară property - proprietate proportion - proporţie proposition - propoziţie prove - a demonstra pyramid - piramidă Pythagorean theorem - teorema lui Pythagoras Q quadrate - patrat quadratic - pătratic quadratic equation - ecuaţie de gradul al doilea (patrată) quadratic formula - formula rădăcinilor ecuaţiei de gradul al doilea (ecuaţiei patrate) quantifier - cuantor quotient - cât R radian - radian radical - radical, semnul rădăcinii radical sign - radical, semnul rădăcinii radius - rază radius vector - rază vectoare raise to a power - a ridica la putere range - mulţime de valori, domeniu rank of a matrix - rang al unei matrici ratio - cât, raport rational - raţional rational function - funcţie raţională rational number - număr raţional ray - semidreaptă real - real real number - număr real reciprocal matrix - matrice inversă rectangle - dreptunghi rectangular coordonate system - sistem rectangular de coordonate reduce - a reduce reducible - reductibil regular polygon - poligon regulat relation - relaţie, raport relative - relativ relatively prime numbers - numere reciproc prime remainder - rest repeated root - rădăcină multiplă replace - a substitui, a înlocui represent - a reprezenta rest - rest restriction - restricţie rhomb - romb rhombus - romb right angle - unghi drept right triangle - triunghi dreptunghic root - rădăcină rotation - rotaţie round - a rotunji rounding error - eroare de rotunjire rule - regulă S same denominators - numitori identici satisfy - a satisface scalar - scalar scalene triangle - triunghi scalen secant - secantă sector of a circle - sector circular segment - segment semi-circle - semicerc semiclosed interval - interval semiînchis set - mulţime set theory - teoria mulţimilor side {of an angle} - latură {a unui unghi} sign - semn signum function - funcţia signum similar fractions - fracţii cu numitori egali similar polygons - poligoane asemenea similar terms - termeni asemenea similar triangle - triunghi asemenea similarity - asemănare similitude - asemănare simple - simplu simple root - rădăcină simplă simplification - simplificare sine curve - sinusoidă sine rule - teorema sinusurilor single - unic single root - rădăcină simplă skew lines - drepte neconcurente slope - înclinare, coeficient unghiular slope angle - unghi de înclinare slope formula - formula coeficientului unghiular slope-intercept form of a straight line equation - ecuaţie a unei drepte cu coeficient unghiular solution {of a problem} - soluţie {a unei probleme} solution set - mulţime de soluţii solve - a soluţiona, a rezolva space - spaţiu speed - viteză sphere - sferă square - patrat, a ridica la patrat square brackets - paranteze patrate square root - rădăcină patrată standard form - formă standardă statement - propoziţie, afirmaţie step function - funcţie în scară straight - drept straight angle - unghi întins, unghi plin straight-line - linie dreaptă straight-line segment - segment liniar stretching - delatare strict - strict strongly monotonic - strict monoton subset - submulţime substitution - substituţie subtraction - scădere subtrahend - scăzător sum - sumă summand - termen al sumei supplementary angles - unghiuri suplimentare {până la 180o} surface - suprafată surface area - arie a suprafeţei surface element - element de arie {al suprafeţei} surface of revolution - suprafaţă de rotaţie symbol - simbol symmetric - simetric symmetric function - funcţie simetrică, funcţie pară synthetic division - schema lui Horner system - sistem system of linear equations - sistem de ecuaţii liniare T tangent - tangentă tangent line - linie tangentă tangent plane - plan tangent term - termen term of a fraction - numărător al fracţiei terminating decimal fraction - fracţie zecimală finită tetragon - patrulater tetrahedron - tetraedru theorem - teoremă theory - teorie transcendental number - număr transcendent transform - a transforma transform of coordinates - transformare de coordonate transitivity - tranzitivitate translation - translare trapezium - trapez trapezoid - trapez triangle - triunghi triangular - triunghiular trigonometric - trigonometric trigonometric function - funcţie trigonometrică trigonometry - trigonometrie trisection of the angle - trisecţie a unui unghi truth - veridicitate U unambiguous - univoc unbounded - nemărginit uncertainty - incertitudine, nedeterminare undefined - nedefinit undetermined - nedeterminat unequal - inegal, diferit union - reuniune unique solution - soluţie unică uniqueness - unicitate unit - unitate unit circle - circumferinţă unitară unit tangent vector - vector tangent unitar unit vector - vector unitar universal quantifier - cuantor universal universal set - mulţime universală unknown - necunoscută unlike denominators - numitori diferiţi unsymmetric - asimetric V valid - valid, valabil value - valoare vanish - a se anula, a dispărea variable - variabilă vector - vector vector product - produs vectorial velocity - viteză verify - a verifica vertex - vârf vertex angles - unghiuri opuse la vârf vertical - vertical vertical axis - axă verticală vice versa - invers, reciproc vinculum - linie de fracţie volume - volum W way - drum, distantă well-defined - bine definit whole - tot, în întregime X x-axis - axa x x-intercept - segment de pe axa x xy-plane - plan xOy Y y-axis - axa y Z z-axis - axa z zero - zero zero solution - soluţie nulă Vezi şi * Dicționar român - englez de termeni matematici Sursa: Math.md Categorie:Matematică Categorie:Dicționare și glosare